


The Truth Unfolds

by GeoToni



Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: The sequel to Art Of DeceptionAdrien and Jake's lives seem to be back to normal until an unexpected turn of events at the Willows residence turns everything upside down.The Feds are brought in and Jake is put onto a new case by none other than Judge Grey Willows.As the case develops things from the recent past are brought up as well as some horrifying revelations...The truth will be revealed.





	1. Morning Wake Up Call

Waking up to gentle snoring behind me I could feel one of Jake’s strong and warm arms wrapped around my naked torso. His front was pressed up against my side while I could hear his gentle snores next to me. I smiled inwardly. it had been a while since Jake and I had not only woken up together but been able to have dinner together and spend a very pleasant night together. He’d recently been working on a tight schedule doing some work for a very high business company. Last night was his last shift, he’d gotten the information and the client was all too pleased.

As was I, finally getting Jake back to myself.

To be honest, I had missed him. Terribly. It had shown at work as well. Chris Willows, my temporary assistant manager while Natalie was on maternity leave, had sent me home earlier that day when I may have snapped at his boyfriend Scott Wolf.

In my defence Scott did start it, stating that Natalie should be the one with the hormonal unbalance and not me.

Before I could throttle him, Chris dragged me into the office and suggested I’d be better off at home to cool off.

“Adrien…” Chris started serenely while I was plotting sweet revenge in my mind for Scott. “Since Jake has been on this new case, you’ve not been yourself. Maybe you’d be better off doing something to keep your mind off of things like you’re next Jason Leland novel?”

I tried not to groan but Chris was right, it had been almost a month since Jake and I had really spent any decent time together, and it showed how much I was missing him. Also, considering the wonderful August heatwave we were having, it was probably for the best I got out of there before the heat got the better of me, along with my temperament. I headed home and found Jake was at home, preparing a surprise dinner for me.

My mood brightened immediately.

As I stirred to wake I found myself nose to nose with big startling eyes staring into my own.

I screamed, jumped up as Tomkins shrieked and dived from the bed, no doubt losing another one of his nine lives. I was certain he only had a couple left by now.

Jake woke instantly behind me. “What happened?”

“Bloody cat!” I declared before I even registered Jake behind me. My hand instantly went to my heart as I began to calm down.

Jake took a moment, then laughed. I turned to face him, unamused as he was.

“Hey, I told you to close the bedroom door.” He stated, leaning on his back looking at me.

I stared at his rugged yet handsome look “I did, he’s learnt to open it.”

“Uh huh.” He said it in a tone which I knew far too well he didn’t believe me. I gave him a look which rewarded me in getting pulled back into bed with Jake’s body on top of mine.

I couldn’t help but notice just how hard he was. It was stirring my own into life. After last night’s serving of eagerly awaited rampaging sex, I was surprised I was even able to muster a morning hardon. Even just thinking about last night made me harder.

Jake started to rub his bulge against my own, fabric against fabric. My boxers started to feel tight as well as slightly damp.

“Jake” a moan escaped my lips as he tugged his fingers under the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down freeing my erection. Jake left my boxers covering my knees as his lips found the crook of my neck, my chest then onto my nipples licking and nipping at them. Making me harder.

“Jake,” I said even more eagerly than before.

On hearing my protest, he snickered but carried on with those tender lips of his. They moved onto my scar as he placed gentler but still meaningful kisses along the whole length of it. Moving ever so closer to the goal.

Being my standing to attention cock.

I could feel his hot breath over my groin, feeling his breath breathe over it making a few of my hairs sway in his breeze tickling the lower part of my shaft. His mouth was near to me, so near as his hot breath blew over me as the tip of his nose stroked the length of me nearing the tip of my cock. I felt a drip of cum dribble out of me as I felt Jake get into position.

I wanted nothing more to be engulfed inside of him.

Closing my eyes my hands grabbed the sides of my pillow. I knew I was going to be in for a good time.

An extremely good time.

_Woof. Woof!_

My eyes swiftly reopened. I turned to face the edge of the bed to find Scout, sitting there happily wagging his tail as he watched us intently.

“Scout boy, not now. Go, go chase Tomkins.” Serves him right for rudely waking me earlier. “Go on boy. Teach that cat a lesson.”

Jake too had paused his attack on my body to study Scout, but his eyes seemed to have realised something and he swore, very loudly.

“Shit.” He stopped his assault upon my body and to my dismay, got up and left the bed.

“Jake?” I sat up, stared at him bewildered. I’m sure my cock seemed to be giving him a look of disbelief too as well as sheer annoyance.

Jake turned back and looked just as annoyed as I did. “Obedience class.”

It took a moment to sink in, which it unfortunately did. “Fuck,” I swore just as loudly as Jake had. “Can’t we skip it?” I asked knowing all too well what the answer to that was.

Jake stared at me. “You want that picture of you and Scout on the wall of shame, cause I’m telling you. She will put it there.” He didn’t wait for an answer, as he quickly moved into the adjoining bathroom to sort himself out.

A groan escaped my mouth as I threw myself back into bed. My erection swiftly went at the thought of Mrs Anderson, the Class trainer, demoralising us.

We, well I, had been taking Scout to her classes since February of this year, and things had gotten to a rocky start. Not our fault, what with being kidnapped, almost being killed, having the press and the police interviewing you as well as the store’s and Jake’s workload piling up. We may have missed a few classes and Mrs Anderson was not impressed.

The last time I went to her class, last Sunday, I noticed the picture of both Scout and me neared the wall of shame. The wall of shame is the only section of the room where our dogs were allowed to do their business if accidents happened and where all the cleaning equipment and drainage was.  It also was decorated, I say mildly, with previous owner’s pictures which had been faded and stained with god knows what. One had actually fallen into the drainage a few weeks before, it was still there.

Basically, we were headed to the gutter.

I grimaced and Mrs Anderson noticed.

“Adrien.” She spoke like an old headmistress of a school disappointed with her student. “You and Scout have missed so many of my classes. When you do turn up, I have not seen any improvement in him. You must attend regularly.”

“I know, and we are trying.”

She gave me that look as if I was a four-year-old telling a fib when the evidence was all too clear. “Adrien, Scout needs the work. I don’t think you’re committed-”

“I am, we are. Both Jake and I have been doing our homework with him. He has improved a lot at home.”

Mrs Anderson pondered this then said, “Jake, I’ve not met him, yet have I?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Maybe Jake should come, next Saturday. I’m having an outdoors training session with another class. 9 am, sharp.”

I nodded and told the good news to Jake.

Today, being Saturday and the time being 7:58 am.

Thankfully Jake being used to working under pressure being a cop and all was quickly washed and dressed before I could even get out of bed. I sat on the edge of our bed as Jake put his sneakers on.

“I’ll quickly feed them both, then we’ll be off,” Jake said kissing me on the lips. “I’ll see you tonight at the Willows.”

I blinked at him curiously.

Jake stared at him. “You’ve forgotten?”

“Well, I have been busy with my self-loathing of missing you. Alongside trying to sort out my next novel, I think I’m entitled to forget whatever tonight is about?”

Jake stared at me again and said quite flatly. “Autumn’s birthday celebrations.”

Now I stared at him. Autumn Willows, Chris’s lovely adopted mother and her celebration 60th birthday at the Willows family home. I was certain the expression on my face said it all. “Oh God, I completely forgot.” The shock was evident. It had slipped my mind.

Jake, snorted a laughed and walked over to me, kissing my forehead. “It’s ok Baby, I got us covered.”

“When did you get the time?” I asked, considering how busy he had been I was rather stunned.

“When your PA is the daughter and who has organised every inch of this birthday bash, trust me, you make the time.”

At that, I laughed and was rather thankful for being sent home from the shop. If Rachel, who recently appointed herself as Jake’s new personal assistant, discovered I’d forgotten.

That’s something I’d not want to dwell on right now.

“You know, you could always come with me?” Jake said dragging me out of my thoughts.

As much as I would love to spend time with Jake, and believe me I would. For once I take slightly longer to get ready as does Jake and spending the day with Mrs Anderson did not dwell well for my nerves. Or my empty stomach, which I would have considering the time was now gone 8.

“Rain check?” I asked in my best none grimaced and trying to be innocent look.

Jake grunted. “Uh huh.”

“I love you,” I said, the fake looks gone with all the love I could muster this early in the morning.

Jake, at this, kissed me more passionately on the lips. I wanted to part my lips and make it much more passionate but Jake pulled away.

“Love you too Baby.”

Once I got myself sorted, 20 minutes later, I heard Jake’s Honda pull out of the garage and out onto the street. I hope the class today goes well for both of them. I was sure it would. After all Jake was good with dogs and Scout did listen to him. I was certain Jake would have Mrs Anderson eating out of the palm of his hand.

Actually, that mental image did not do well and I would prefer it to never enter my mind again.

Ever.

The bad side was I just wouldn’t be seeing either of them until tonight, as the class was a whole day event. I dreaded to think how much that was costing us.

Heading downstairs, I saw Tomkins quite happily curled up on the sofa and made myself coffee in the kitchen and tied up from the night before. Once refuelled and kitchen cleaned, I headed towards my study and stopped in the doorway staring at my computer on the desk.

Did I really want to spend another day writing a few lines of garbage on my Jason Leland’s forth attempt at publishing? I shook my head. Jason and I needed some time apart. Considering how badly it was going. I had decided on a different direction, instead of it being based upon Shakespeare’s works, it was based on his life. Jason had gotten a part in a film only to find himself on set with a stagehand head smashed in with a meat cleaver. Worst of all, I’d titled it ‘to die, or not to die’.  

Staring at my computer, I cringed at the thought of it. I’m sure a day at the bookstore wouldn’t hurt, even if I knew my publishers were expecting a new draft sometime soon.

I grabbed my car keys and headed to the Forester. Normally I had weekends off, but with Natalie away with Angus, a few hours at the bookstore wouldn’t hurt. Considering my mood swings were much better I’m sure I could deal with Scott’s sarcasm too.


	2. A new proposal

“So, how did it happen? Was it romantic?” Gemma Lockhart, the lovely 40 something black store assistant whose heart was just as big as herself but as fierce as her famous bear hugs were, was pestering Chris as soon as I walked into Cloak and Dagger.

Before I had arrived at Cloak and Dagger, I took a brief pitstop at a local patisserie I sometimes visited once in a while. It was early still in the day and thankfully wasn’t as warm as it would be later on. I decided to treat myself to a pastry and a box of various sweet treats for the team. It had been a busy week and Chris had done wonders taking care of the place along with Gemma and after yesterday’s little strop I had it would be nice to treat them all.

Chris had already set up for the morning, the cash register was ready to go and the coffee maker in the store for customers was already cleaned and freshly made ready for whoever needed that coffee hit. The stereo system was already playing softly in the background. I recognised a Queen vinyl was playing. Freddie’s voice was soothing welcoming people in.

Gemma was behind the counter, her eyes intent on Chris who was about to go through the first of six large UPS packages which were gathered as nicely as large UPS packages could be around the counter. I guessed they had arrived after I was asked to leave home yesterday and probably nearer the end of the working day.

The bell jingled above my head as I walked through the door to be greeted by Gemma’s beaming face.

“Adrien! Sweetie!” She welcomed me by rushing over and crushing me in a hug as nicely as a cobra having a mouse for dinner would.

Thankfully the cakes were unharmed.

I on the other hand…

“Gemma, can’t breathe.” I managed to say as she instantly let go.

“Oh, I’m sorry sugar, I’m just so excited for our boys.” She beamed with excitement in the direction of Chris.

I had no idea what Gemma was on about but I followed my direction to Chris who had stood up from the first box. I almost dropped the box I was holding.

He was wearing a kilt.

For as long as I have known Chris he has always been self-conscious of his body. After his declaration of being scarred all over his body, thanks kindly to his biological father and brother, he’s always kept himself covered. Today, he still wore a sweatshirt, a cream colour which the sleeves covered most of his hands, even though it was a thin and loose fit on his torso. The kilt caught me by surprise.

The black velvet and leather kilt covered his knees as he wore a green/blue tartan and leather sporran on a metal chain belt.

I tried not to stare but It was obvious I was.

Gemma chuckled beside me while walking back to the counter. I had noticed she took the box of treats out of my hand before I dropped them as Chris made his way towards me.

“Hi Adrien.” He greeted me and that was when I noticed it.

Sitting upon his left hand on his wedding finger was a ring. A wreath style platinum ring with the Celtic design cut out of the band while the rest of the band was encrusted with small diamonds.

Holy crap it actually happened.

Chris saw my intent upon his hand. He seemed self-conscious but smiled at me as I walked towards him. “When did this happen?” I asked.

“Last night.” Chris brushed his left hand through his deep vibrant red hair, a nervous tick I noticed he did since the events a few months ago. “Scott was helping me bring in this late shipment last night as we brought in the last box. His jean pocket got caught on something and as it ripped this jewellery box fell out.”

“And…?” Gemma waited in eager anticipation.

Chris “Well I saw it, picked it up and gave it back to him.”

If Gemma wasn’t leaning against the counter, a habit I wish she didn’t do, I’d have sworn she’d fallen flat on her face. “You-you what?” She gasped. “Are you telling me you didn’t even take a peek at it?” Gemma was stunned.

I was not stunned. Since Chris and I have become good friends and teammates I knew he’d never open anything if it didn’t belong to him unless he had been given permission to. I knew that when I noticed he bought a load of brand-new stationery for the office, stapler and so on when I had all of the above in the top left drawer of my desk.

Chris shook his head “It wasn’t mine but as I gave it back to Scott he froze. It was only after he told me to open it, I realised what his plans were for us last night. We still did go to the beach after we locked up. That’s where he wanted to propose to me.”

Gemma seemed pleased “With the sunset coming in?” Chris nodded, “Now that is sweet.”

A smiled as I pulled Chris into a hug. “Congratulations,” I said as Chris hugged me back.

“Thanks,” Chris said as we parted. I didn’t say a word. Instead, my eyes turned to the shipment of boxes from last night.

Gemma notice too and grunted. “Honestly, can’t we just celebrate?”

At that, Chris laughed. “No, we need to go through this… Whatever this is?”

“I know I ordered some books but not this many,” I added.

Gemma was at the register going through her usual morning regime while Chris and I sorted through the boxes. We had discovered that the smaller boxes were of my book shipment, some of which I had placed over two months ago and had finally turned up. The other larger bulk of boxes all came from an art company called Society 6. The same art company I knew Scott was a part of.  

I glanced at Chris. He too had the same stunned look on his face as we stared into the boxes as we wondered what on earth Scott had ordered?

Chris and I opened a box each, as my small order of books were being put onto the system by Gemma. When I opened mine I was greeted with an a3 sized canvas painting of the storefront. I took it out of the box as my eyes were drawn into it.

The scene was of the bookstore during a heavy thunderstorm a night. The colours in the sky above the store were all dark shades of blues, reds and purples swirling into one another which a crack of lightning in the distance. The store itself was in shadow but still managed to stand out within the picture. It was foggy, mysterious and looked incredible. I even spotted Tomkins made an appearance in one of the windows, his eyes catching the light of the street lamp outside. They shone amber in the dimness of the store.

“Wow.” Gemma looked up seeing the picture in my hands.

Chris, who was holding notebooks again with the same picture I was holding shook his head. “So, this is what he’d been doing?”

I blinked facing Chris. “You didn’t know he was doing this?”

Chris faced me. “I only knew of the photographs he took of the storefront and the art based on the shops' name.” Which I noticed there were products of inside the opened boxes. “But I didn’t know he did this much.” He put down the notebooks and reached for another package. A pack of ten stationary cards, which on the front had a painting of Tomkins fast asleep in one of the chairs nearby the fake fireplace.

I rummaged through my box and saw there was a canvas with the same painting.

Just then the bell above the door jingled and walked in the artist behind this all. He was carrying a cup tray with four coffee cups securely placed in it. He paused, still wearing his shades and saw all the boxes full of his artwork with Chris and I going through them.

“Morning...” Scott grinned cheerfully greeting us all and placed the coffee on the counter by Gemma. We all stared at him. I noticed he, for once, wasn’t wearing one of his meshed tops but instead ventured for a blue top with the character Deadpool riding upon a unicorn with his swords ready for action. To add to the madness, the unicorn was charging along a rainbow.

“Hello Sugar.” Gemma beamed at him. “Congratulations.”

Scott took off his shades. “Thanks Gem.” He passed her a cup from the tray. He took two more cups out and passed them onto both me and Chris. I was going to ask how he knew I’d be here but he seemed to have this smirk upon his face. I took my cup and said thanks.

“I didn’t think you’d be doing this much?” Chris said before taking a sip from his takeaway cup. “You could’ve prewarned us.”

Scott seemed to grimace slightly. “I did get carried away but I didn’t want the display units I’ve ordered looking-”

“Display units?!” I spluttered out. Both Chris and Scott noticed my sudden change of tune. Gemma noticed too but decided to better to carry on with the late book order rather than watch another altercation between Scott and me.

Scott stared at me. Blankly. “You did say I could have a section in the new part of the store to display this, so I’ve got some custom-built units coming today.”

Chris looked from his fiancé to me, probably wondering whether he could climb over the boxes to drag me back into the office before I could literally throttle him.

Scott seemed to wonder whether or not he should’ve told me this new development.

Before I could even open my mouth, Natalie’s voice filled my mind with two simple words. “Control freak.” I paused in thought. Yes, I had told Scott he could have a section and it was obvious he would need something to display it all. I just…

Oh hell, I am a control nut.

I’ve finally got Cloak and Dagger exactly how I want it to be and now I was being an arse to a good friend who’s been nothing but supportive. Scott has helped us out free of charge in assisting with customers as well as selling his artwork within the store boosting up our sells by almost 30%.

Taking a breath I finally said “You’re right, I did. Thank you for doing this all” I gestured to the boxes “and for your help in the store.”

Scott smirked at me, raised a single eyebrow and said: “Apology accepted.”  

I gave him a glare which only made him smirk even more.

“So,” Chris said being the voice of reason. “Where do you want us to start?”


	3. Hotter than Satan's sauna

3…

We had just finished moving the boxes to one side so customers wouldn’t trip over them and file lawsuits against us when the bookcases from Kolarik woodworks arrived. The delivery men, under Scott’s supervision and mine, placed the cases into a corner of the newly reverbed part of the store which I had allocated for Scott’s display. Not only did the men deliver the bookcases but also had alongside two circler side tables and a large easel placed in the corner in front of one slightly larger circler table.

All the items were of solid oak, were stained in a honey wax with the scent still present and fitted well into the store as if they had always been there. The craftsmanship was truly impressive and Scott’s keen eye to detail and his specifications were down to the last inch of each design. Even the custom-made easel was designed by Scott.

“I’m surprised you didn’t make these?” I said still admiring the work.

“I would’ve, but I wanted to get my artwork ready and besides it gives other craftsmen a chance to stay in business.”

Understanding what he meant I nodded. Scott was raised by his uncle Matthew Wolf who even though he was a very successful businessman in very high-end companies his main passion was carpentry and the arts. Scott was encouraged from a very young age when Matthew discovered his talents and was always given art supplies as gifts for birthdays and Christmas. Even converting the attic of their Warwickshire home into a studio himself for Scott’s 13thbirthday. As much as Matthew was a busy man, he always made time to support Scott in his works.

Scott had shown me pictures of said studio Matthew had crafted for him and I was very impressed. The space was very well thought out and designed to such detail any aspiring and even well-known artists would be jealous. Hell, even I was jealous.

A corner of one part of the studio was crafted into a library which was stuffed with various art books on each artist and movement you could imagine.

I could also tell Scott missed his home in England. But he must feel happy enough to be here with Chris to propose to him.

We thanked the delivery men and as I left Scott to finish adjusting his area, which caught a few gazes of interest from a few customers, I headed to my office as Chris was making sure Scott’s boxes of products were being put onto the system. I noticed a new piece of artwork in Chris’s hand, it was of an old wooden bookcase where well-known mystery books had come to life. The orient express rode along one bookshelf while above it Sherlock Holes and James Moriarty battled near the edge of another.  

A thought came to mind as I wondered if Scott would let me have a copy for my home office.

“I haven’t had a chance to check the emails yet,” Chris admitted finishing off the last print. “Also, I think we’re going to need a few more fans.”

I agreed. It was around 2 in the afternoon and it was hotter than Satan’s sauna. When I did eventually get the second half of the bookstore done, I wanted to get aircon throughout the building, or at least the shop downstairs but unfortunately, it hadn’t worked out and would’ve delayed the construction work by an extra month. And considering I was getting over heart surgery, being shot oh and started back up with Jake again. I decided against it and bought a couple of fans.

Now I wished I had bought a few more.

Gemma had propped open the door to try and get any breeze, if any, into the store and had one of only two fans at the counter. The other was situated within the store which two customers seemed to be hoarding over. Gemma also had a Japanese paper fan with an oriental dragon pattern on it and was busily waving it back and forth while still serving customers with her free hand. I was impressed with her multitasking, even though the sweat was evident on her face.

It was now I felt a surge of resentment against Chris being in a kilt. My Levi’s seemed to be sticking to me in all the wrong places.

“I’ll go get some in a bit,” I said

“I think we should also start doing cold drinks too, it's planning to get worse next week,” Chris added.

That’s all we needed, customers collapsing. Then again, it’ll just add to Cloak and Daggers representation.

Then again?

“Good idea. I’ll leave that with you.”

Chris left the stuffy office taking the products with him as I went to turn my laptop on checked the emails. Just the usual regular stuff. Nothing important or that couldn’t wait for another day.

Hearing Chris dragging Scott out of the bookstore to get the refreshments we’ll be needed. I started searching for any places in LA which still had fans in stock, with preferably delivery available asap.

I jumped suddenly as the phone on my desk began to ring. Seeing the familiar number, I answered it on the second ring.

“Hey,” I spoke cheerily down the phone.

“Hey yourself,” Jake replied and I could tell, even though seeming happy enough to speak to me, he was annoyed at something.

I could only imagine what it was about. I said. “How’s it been?”

Then came the storm.

“Mrs Anderson is a fucking joke. I have not known anyone, not even the dog unit back at LAPD to be this insane. I’m pretty damn sure her training methods are not conventual. Along with all this bullshit of her previous success stores are full of it.”

“I take it we're going to be looking for another obedience class?” I asked even though I was certain Jake was done with classes altogether.

“Once today is over, for sure.”

“What about the picture of me and Scout?” I asked suddenly remembering. Not that I was vain but I just didn’t like the thought of the image of Scout and me in the gutter, literally.

Jake took a moment before replying. “I’ll get it, don’t worry.”

I didn’t ask how he was going to get it but I left that to Jake. Instead, I asked, “Do you want to swing by the bookstore, we could get lunch if you haven’t already eaten?” I asked knowing the park where Jake and Scout were at was only 25minutes away.

“As much as I would love to, no. I desperately need a shower and Scout needs a bath. He decided to attempt a bid for freedom and ended up in the lake. It took me an hour to get him out of it.”

I tried to hide my amusement but ended up bursting out in laughter picturing Jake going one on one in the lake with Scout. I shouldn’t have laughed but the image I had didn’t help.

“I’m so pleased this amuses you,” Jake said dryly.

“I’m sorry.” I tried to calm myself. “At least you got cool for a bit?”

“Uh huh.” He said but I could tell he did find it slightly amusing. “You going to come back to the house or will I see you later at the Willows?”

We both knew the answer to that one. “I’m going to stay here; besides I need to pick up a few more fans for this place. I really wished I pushed for that aircon unit to be fitted in.”

“I recall you saying it would’ve taken a lot more work, and the whole place would’ve been closed for a week? Or a month? Something you did not want to do at the time.” He said matter of fact.

“This heatwave should only last a few more days. No need to pay out for something which we’ll only need once in a while and will end up costing the place more in the long run. A few more fans dotted around won’t hurt.” I said realising I was a lot stickier in areas I wished I weren’t and hoping what I said would turn out to be the truth.

“Ok Baby. Your call. I’m going to head back. I’ll see you later.”

“Ok Jake, love you.”

I could hear the warmth in his voice “Love you too Baby.” He clicked off.

Putting the receiver down, I went back to my browser to find local places which still had fans in stock. Luckily, I struck gold, placed my orders for next day, morning delivery even though that cost me an arm and a leg considering it was Sunday tomorrow. It was worth it. I sat back feeling triumphant knowing that’s one thing I’ve done well today. Besides, going out in this heat during this time seemed insane.

That was when I heard Chris return along with Scott, who complained his skinny jeans were now another layer of skin making Chris laugh. I then heard them both rush upstairs to my old apartment. That’s when I thought, with Natalie and Angus out of town we could use the fridge upstairs to keep the extra drinks they’d gotten. Seems like Chris thought of that idea too.

Yeah, we were going to be fine.


End file.
